Secretos
by Alhana Iris
Summary: Harry regresa a Hogwarts dispuesto a enfrentarse a Voldemort y a terminar con la guerra. Pero antes de hacerlo, necesita conocer dónde reside la verdadera lealtad de Snape.


Pongámonos en situación. Libro siete. Harry llega a Hogwarts y Snape no para de preguntar por el chico. Tiene que encontrarlo.

Esta es mi versión de la historia. Y pido disculpas anticipadas por mi tendencia al angst. No puedo evitar escribir una y otra vez sobre lo trágica que me parece la relación de Harry y Snape xD. Espero que podáis disfrutarlo.

* * *

 _Put two and together, forever will never change_

 _Two and together will never change_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _My asylum, my asylum is in your arms_

 _When the world gives heavy burdens_

 _I can bear a thousand times_

 _On your shoulder, on your shoulder_

 _I can reach an endless sky_

 _Feels like Paradise_

 _(Uncover, Zara Larsson)_

 **SECRETOS**

Entró en silencio. Pasos sordos, casi invisibles. Pero el sigilo no sirvió de nada. Snape se giró envuelto por la penumbra, una silueta negra e inmensa que, de pronto, invadió todo el aire respirable de la habitación. Tenía la varita preparada y un brillo peligroso en las pupilas. El hombre dio un paso hacia delante y fue como si las sombras de la habitación lo persiguieran. No parecía sorprendido de su presencia en las mazmorras.

—Potter —susurró, terciopelo oscuro.

La consciencia de Harry se estrelló contra la voz de Snape. Todas sus barreras cedieron durante un instante mientras Snape daba otro paso. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no retroceder, para escapar de la persecución de sus propios recuerdos. Imágenes como flashes que se encaramaban por todos los objetos de la habitación. Severus, el sudor, la traición, el dolor. El eco de las últimas palabras que habían pronunciado entre aquellas paredes, llenas de fe inquebrantable. Snape se detuvo justo en frente, mirándolo fijamente, y Harry apretó su varita para tomar tierra, para encontrar el valor.

—Me estabas buscando —consiguió decir, voz tensa.

Snape le dirigió una sonrisa malvada y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, muy despacio, acechándolo, evaluándolo. Harry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Notó que el hombre se detenía a su espalda.

—Efectivamente. —Justo detrás de él, junto a su oído. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo—: Me parece que usted y yo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir, señor Potter.

La frialdad de Snape fue como una patada en el estómago. Aristas heladas clavadas en la carne. No podía soportarlo. El calor, la cercanía, su aliento, la distancia. Sintió que algo crecía en su interior, que toda la rabia contenida detonaba en llamaradas monstruosas dentro de sus pulmones. ¡Se mofaba! Y le había traicionado, ¡había matado a Dumbledore! Alzó la varita para darse la vuelta y enfrentase a él. Pero fue como si Snape hubiera estado esperando aquel movimiento. Le enroscó un brazo alrededor del cuello y con la otra mano le retorció uno de los brazos contra la parte baja de la espalda. Sintió un pinchazo puntiagudo en la muñeca y, luego, que su varita caía al suelo con un sonido desolado. Estaba atrapado con Snape. Notaba el pelo del hombre junto a su cuello, el pecho, todos los planos de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Dolía y aun así Snape apretó un poco más, casi hasta al asfixia. Harry apenas podía respirar, notaba los ojos ardiendo.

—Vaya, Potter, pensaba que ya había superado esa fase de querer matarme. —Voz baja, burlona. Harry se revolvió de forma violenta, intentando zafarse de Snape. Pero el hombre era más grande, más fuerte y lo apresó todavía más cerca—. Shhhh, Potter, intente no hacerse daño.

—Lo… mataste —dijo, entrecortadamente, la habitación empezaba a ser un borrón difuso—. Me… me… traicionaste. Confié en ti…

Decirlo en voz alta fue como confirmar una sentencia de muerte. A pesar de todo, Snape le había vendido a Voldemort. La idea surgió con una fuerza devastadora. Experimentó la urgencia de correr, la necesidad de escapar de su propia cabeza. Pero no había ningún lugar donde esconderse de aquella verdad. Oía la respiración controlada del hombre junto a su oído.

—Me sorprende, Potter. Después de tanto tiempo, esperaba un encuentro más… cariñoso. —Harry no le veía, pero podía escuchar la diversión en su voz.

La simple mención a sus encuentros le hizo temblar de pura furia. Le odiaba, le odiaba, le odiaba. Clavó sus uñas en el brazo de Snape, intentando encontrar hueco para respirar.

—Eres… un cobarde —dijo Harry de forma estrangulada.

Merlin, iba a desmayarse. Pero entonces, con un rápido y violento movimiento, Snape lo estampó contra una pared, agarrándolo de la pechera de la túnica y apuntándole con la varita directamente a la sien. Harry aspiró una bocanada desesperada de aire aprovechando la liberación. Estaban frente a frente. A centímetros de distancia. Observó, conmocionado, la expresión fiera y torturada de Snape. No había rastro de esa burla que siempre le acompañaba.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde! —bramó, zarandeándolo.

El silencio que siguió a aquello fue la experiencia más intensa de su vida. Era hiperconsciente de cada detalle. El pecho del hombre subía y bajaba de forma descontrolada, los ojos clavados en los de Harry como si quisieran perforarle las entrañas. Harry no era capaz de entender su reacción, no podía… Estaba paralizado. ¿Por qué…? Abrió la boca, una vez, dos, sin poder emitir ni una palabra. La mirada del hombre se oscureció y antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta, la lengua de Snape estaba en su boca. Brutal, feroz, hambrienta, empujándolo contra la pared. Harry sintió que el corazón se le agrietaba, que se le rompía en las costillas. Sus piernas flaqueron y todos los recuerdos del último año, cuidadosamente reprimidos, se desbordaron: su primera vez con Snape, el entrenamiento, las noches en la mazmorra. Le devolvió el beso a mordiscos, agarrándose a él para mantener el equilibrio, para presionarse desesperadamente contra el hombre. Snape no le daba tregua. Embestía con todo su cuerpo, quitándole el aliento, invadiendo todo su espacio. Mirase a donde mirase, solo podía ver a Snape. Harry sentía su polla imposiblemente dura contra la erección del hombre y el hormigueo construyéndose desde su polla con cada vaivén, con cada roce. Era abrumador.

Y de pronto, la nada. Un vacío profundo.

Snape se apartó como si Harry abrasara, con la mano sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. Harry supo que era la Marca Tenebrosa. Miró a Snape fijamente, todavía desorientado y confuso. La respiración acelerada y su erección pulsando en sus pantalones. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué le había besado? Una breve esperanza surgió en su interior. Quería creer que Snape no le había engañado, necesitaba creer que no lo había utilizado. El hombre alzó la vista, el rostro blanco como el papel; compuso una sonrisa torcida.

—Me temo, Potter, que nuestra reunión va a tener que ser más breve de lo previsto.

Se acercó a la mesa del despacho, cogió algo y con dos zancadas volvió hasta donde estaba Harry, que no se había movido del sitio. Ni siquiera lo había intentado. Todo parecía irreal, lejano. Snape volvía a estar muy cerca de su cara. Harry tuvo la impresión de que iba a besarle de nuevo, pero el hombre se limitó a cogerle la mano y a depositar algo en su palma. Harry observó el objeto, era una pequeña botella. A través del cristal, pudo ver unos filamentos plateados que flotaban y se arremolinaban en el interior.

—Utiliza el pensadero de Dumbledore —dijo, por toda explicación—. Ve por la red _flu_.

Harry dirigió la vista hacia la chimenea del despacho de Snape y luego se concentró en el hombre.

—¿Son tuyas? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Todavía no sabía qué pensar.

Snape no dijo nada, le miró intensamente durante un momento y, después, con un torbellino de su túnica, se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho. Por primera vez, Harry _sintió_ lo que era el frío. No quería que se marchara. La habitación le parecía enorme y desierta súbitamente, un cementerio. Necesitaba respuestas y tenía una sensación horrible atorada en el estómago, el presentimiento de que si Snape acudía a esa llamada de Voldemort, algo terrible terminaría pasando. Antes de que el hombre saliera por la puerta, Harry lo llamó:

—No vayas. —Agobiado—. No vayas, por favor.

Snape se giró lentamente. Le dedicó una expresión indescifrable.

—Todos tenemos un papel que desempeñar en esta guerra, Potter. Retrasarlo no impedirá que suceda lo inevitable. Somos nuestros recuerdos.

La puerta se cerró tras Snape con un "plum" descorazonador. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, Harry se pasó las manos por la cara y, a pura fuerza de voluntad, consiguió moverse y recoger la varita. Se plantó frente a la chimenea, dispuesto a conocer la verdad, y musitó _"Al despacho del director de Hogwarts"_

Solo necesitó media hora para descubrir que, a veces, las verdades podían ser terroríficas. Que podía haber mucho valor en el silencio. Y que él y Snape serían para siempre un recuerdo, un secreto.

Eterno.


End file.
